The use of electronic devices such as smartphones and tablets has become more and more pervasive in society. The varied functions that these mobile communication devices can perform continue to expand. One primary use of a mobile communication device may be to communicate with others. Typically, a user is notified of an incoming communication on a mobile communication device via a ringtone. This ringtone can simply refer to a sound made by a mobile communication device to indicate an incoming call or text message. Not literally a tone or bell-line ring anymore, the term is most often used today to refer to customizable sounds used on mobile communication devices.